Castiel's Bauble
by Alya Queen Of Light
Summary: Christmas at The Bunker. Charlie suggests they spend Christmas at the bunker. The five of them enjoy Christmas day laughing and having fun. Castiel gives Dean a special Bauble. Something special results from Castiel's gift. After all "It's that time of year when the world falls in love." Destiel fluff. Inspired by a bauble I bought for my tree this year. One-shot. Complete.


**An early Christmas present for the wonderful and amazing Kaylene (sassycasass) She's amazing. Merry Christmas sweetie 3333**

**Also this Fic is meant to be read while listening to a playlist. One on youtube, feel free to listen! :D you don't have to if you don't want to though :) xx**

** watch?v=64xKIGA7_P4&list=PLd2zImSr8KgvalfmzIelrI9hgWcyebfXJ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The noise Charlie made while banging on the door was what got Dean out of bed; it wasn't the fact that she was threatening him. That's what he told himself. Dean pulled out a light grey pair of sweat pants, a black AC/DC tee and a red plaid over shirt from his draws and put them on.

It had been Charlie's idea; to have Christmas together at the bunker. Trust her to show up the following day with a giant plastic tree, baubles and meters upon meters of tinsel. She brought lights too.

They'd all put them up that day as well; Kevin, Sam, Castiel, Charlie; the five of them and even ones who couldn't be there were there in spirit.  
They put the tree in the dining room. It was big, but beautiful. Spent all day decorating it and the bunker. The tree was a deep green with multi-coloured lights, gold and red sparkling tinsel. There were a few baubles hanging from the tree. Just simple and cheap ones, but it looked stunning anyway.

Dean at the time had commented, even though he wasn't actively enthusiastic, saying that they should buy more after Christmas for next year.  
Charlie; upon finishing the rest of the tree, bar putting something on the very top, had told them all to stop and produced a box. She opened the box and pulled from it an ornament no bigger than a large bauble. At the sight of if, Kevin, Sam and Dean all slipped in to hysterical laughter. Leaving a poor confused Castiel to stand there staring. "Angel, for on top of the tree" She had said, in between her laughter which was mainly brought on by Castiel's confusion.

It was a miniature version of Cas in his trench coat. It was cutely done; even had white feather wings and a clip so it could be attached to the top of the tree.

Charlie had gotten Cas to put it up and proceeded to take thousands of pictures of him putting 'his little angel self' on top of the tree.  
The rest of the bunker had tinsel and flashing lights, and for weeks leading up to Christmas there was always a carol to be heard. Dean would say they drove him crazy but on the rare occasion when he would be caught off guard; you would be able to hear him singing or humming along, even if there was no music.

Dean walked out of his room.

They had all decorated their rooms together; Charlie had insisted he hang tinsel from his "awesome" weapons hanging on the wall, so now they looked somewhat less badass. However as much as he protested at the time, he wouldn't change it.  
This was his room; their house. They finally had a house and could celebrate Christmas properly, for the first time ever. That in its self was all the gifts he needed for Christmas. All five of them there together, of course pie wouldn't hurt.

He got to the kitchen to see Kevin, Sam and Castiel there. Charlie walked in behind him, Dean could tell without looking that she was grinning. "Merry Christmas bitches!" She said to them all. There was a wave of "Merry Christmas's" returned to her and one "I do not believe any of us are female dogs…?" from Castiel.

He hadn't really understood that was just what Charlie says. So for the umpteenth time Sam explained it to him.

Dean just laughed and rolled his eyes. He walked past Cas and Sam. Patting them both on the back before heading over to the stove. Without knowing it Dean was humming 'Punk Rock Christmas' By Sex Pistols.

"Aright, I'm in a good mood so you're in luck, who wants pancakes?" Dean said in between humming. He had already started grabbing the ingredients before any of them replied.

They all seemed to be enthusiastic about pancakes and agreed to eat, then open presents.

As always, the pancakes Dean made had been perfect. Fluffy, and sweet. Just right. They all put different toppings on. Some had sugar and lemon juice, or with butter, some ate it plain, or with maple syrup. Even Castiel, the angel of the lord who doesn't need to sleep or eat, ate some.  
The smile of pure pride and satisfaction on Dean's face as Castiel ate and complemented them did not go unseen by the others in the room, but let the two enjoy their ignorance.

When they had finished Dean "shot gun"ed not tiding up, after all he'd cooked. So Sam and Kevin tidied while Charlie and Castiel washed. Instead of cleaning up Dean went and put on Christmas carols.

Sam had taken a jab at him saying "I thought you hated carols Mr. Grinch?" Kevin and Charlie laughed while Dean just rolled his eyes, glaring before laughing also. He was in a good mood and let go a little. Castiel didn't really get it but chuckled and smiled along with them.

Dean and Sam looked over to Kevin who peered every few seconds over at the tree. Sam glanced at dean who nodded. "Come on then, let's open the presents" Sam said. He chuckled at Kevin's enthusiasm.

Sitting in a semicircle around the tree the five smiled and shared ecstatic looks. The presents lay piled under the tree.

No one made a move to open any presents or even touch ones under the tree. Dean decided to do something about it. Crawling over on his hands and knees over to the base, he missed a lingering glance from Castiel.

Rummaging though presents that were under the tree he grabbed a paper bag with its top taped down. Dean shuffled back in to his spot. Leaning over to Sam he slid the package.

Dean cleared his throat "Merry Christmas Samantha." Sam raised an eye brow before replying. "Merry Christmas to you too Deanna."  
Charlie and Kevin joined in the chuckling as Sam opened the top of the bag.

Sam looked down into the bag, his face transformed into a disgruntled glare as he pulled out, to show everyone, a pink hair brush studded with fake diamonds.

Sam's trade mark bitch face took over his features as he stared at Dean. Dean however missed it as his face was in his hands while sobbing with laughter. Everyone laughed as Sam tipped the bag upside down and an assortment of hair related products, such as hair ties and clips, fell out. Even Castiel joined in, smiling at Dean's shenanigans.

Sam leant over and grabbed a similar style present; it was in a plastic bag with the handles tied together. "Here" He said giving it to Dean.  
The older brother took the bag grinning at Sam. Out of the bag Dean pulled: two copies of Busty Asian Beauties, A box of tissues and a bottle of lube.

Dean grinned. "Thanks Sammy. You really know me." Dean said and winked at the end. The brothers laughed. Kevin just rolled his eyes. Castiel's face was twisted into a disappointed and angry frown, his lips paling slightly as they pressed together. Charlie pulled one of the magazines out of Dean's hand. "Ugh, they're so fake." Charlie said. Dean grinned at that "Don't mean they're not nice." The two laughed as Sam and Kevin looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

Once Dean and Charlie had finished sharing their sense of humour he reached under the tree again; retrieving another gift. It was a box wrapped in red paper, identical to two others under the tree. It was no larger, and probably was: a shoe box.

Dean slid it to Sam. He didn't say anything as Sam opened it. The wrapping paper was taped in a few places and was ripped off. Underneath was not an old shoe box, but what appeared to be a hand carved box.

Sam looked up to Dean, who nodded. Sam proceeded to open the box. ".. Dean.." He said. The awe was evident in his voice, it was distracted and soft, flowing from his mouth without realizing. "Dean it'- its-" He started but Dean interrupted "-No chick flick moments Samantha."

In the box was Sam's favourite hand gun. Engraved on the side of the barrel was: Sam Winchester, May 2nd 1983. In the space next to the gun, was a two packs of ammunition. One of pure silver bullets and one of iron. Every single bullet had a devil's trap engraved in the tip.

Sam looks down to the box and then to Dean. "Thank you" Sam said. His smile was soft.

Doing the same as Dean, Sam pulled out another gift for his brother. "Here." Sam said as he handed it to dean. It was a small package wrapped in blue paper. There were white snow flakes dotted over the edge. Like Dean's it was wrapped with little skill and the small folded edge at either end were scrunched: most likely in frustration.

Dean stared down at it as he started to open it. "Sammy I swear to God if this is an educa-" Dean stopped. He had opened the leather bound book. It was a journal. The first page had Sam & Dean Winchester written in flowing letters. With four symbols below. The men of letters symbol, the antiposession symbol, the devils trap and the angel warding symbol.

Flicking though the pages Dean became more and more overwhelmed. It was hand written, just like John's old journal. The difference was it had information on everything Sam and Dean had done. It was their journal.

Dean swallowed. looked down. "Sam.. Thank you" Dean said. He looked at Sam, and smiled so proud of his younger brother.

"Hey." Charlie said, finally interrupting the boy's moment. "You guys are stealing the spot light with your thoughtful gifts." Charlie laughed along with everyone else.

They all proceeded to share and give their gifts. Dean had done the same, that he had done for Sam, for everyone else. They all received a beautiful inscribed gun with unique ammo. All except Cas.

Charlie gave everyone dorky and geeky gifts; making everyone laugh and grin.

Sam gave everyone else specific gifts tailored of each of them.

Kevin gave them all thought though and useful gifts.

Cas gave everyone, bar Dean, a unique and special artefact or amulet. One with special powers or unique effects.

Charlie elbowed Sam then gave Kevin a pointed look. Dean was pulling out the last gift under the tree. His gift to Castiel.

Both Kevin and Sam scuttled out of the room. Charlie turned clicked the play button on the iPod. Satisfied when The Christmas Waltz by Frank Sinatra came on, she left.

_Frosted window panes,_

Dean looked around at the now empty room. He cleared his throat. "Uh Cas.." He said. Castiel had been examining the small replica of him sitting atop the tree, but turned when he heard his name.

"I have a present for you" Dean said as he held out a neatly wrapped package. Castiel took it smiling as he opened it.  
"Thank you Dean, it's perfect." Cas said. He held up an identical coat to the one Castiel had on, except it was black. "More formal." Dean said "So you can wear it if you come on a case with us. Ya know FBI stuff..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

_Candles gleaming inside_

"I wish to give you my gift now" Cas said.  
He was slightly confused because there were no other presents under the tree. He looked up to Cas to see him opening his coat and pulling out from it a small gift bag, holding a small round object the size of a small orange or apple.  
Castiel held the black bag out to Dean, who held his hand out to receive it, surprised by its light weight as Cas placed it down.

_Painted candy canes on the tree,_

Dean untied the ribbon before slowly lifting the end of the bag till the object rolled out.  
Pure white licked the inside of shimmering glass. Soft tendrils caressed air inside the round sphere. Flowing white filled the tranquil space, calm and peaceful sense contained in the object. Light ricocheted off transparent glass. Placid energy seeped out from it.

Dean's eyes were wide as he looked down at the clear glass bauble with two feathers inside. Dean smiled, it was so classic Cas. So Castiel to give something like that. The feathers reminded him of Cas.  
Dean knew that Angels have wings, he'd seen the scorch marks left after an angel dies and he'd seen their shadows when he first met Cas, so it just seemed to be appropriate for him to receive such a thing from the angel himself. Dean grinned at Castiel "Thanks man, so much" He said. Dean knew that he'd love it, no matter what it was Cas gave him.

_Santa's on his way,_

"Dean," Castiel said, he had a serious look on his face, "That is not all of the gift" He said. Dean just cocked his head slightly, as if to say go on. So Cas did "The feathers, they are two plucked from my own wing set." Castiel said. He had a proud smiled on his face as he looked to Dean to gauge the reaction.

_he's filled his sleigh with things, _

Dean was quite, staring wide eyed straight at Castiel. Neither spoke up to break the calm that embraced the room. Castiel looked right back at Dean, eyes locked together. Frank Sinatra's voice and soft backing melody the only audible sound.

_Things for you and for me,_

"You, don't like it.. I should have given you something like the others.." Cas said. He looked down breaking the eye contact, before reaching out to take the bauble from Dean's hand.

Dean however snatched his hand, and the bauble, back.

"No Cas, it's perfect, you're per- I love it- I love you" Dean said. The words came out faster and different than Dean expected.

Neither said anything after that. Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Cas' face to even see what his reaction was.

The soft melody of the song wafted around the room.

_It's that time of year when the world falls in love,_

"Dean." Castiel said. It was soft, not forced or rushed. Dean looked up at this. Finally. He didn't control himself and now he'd bare the consequences.

"I love you too" Cas said after a pause. His mouth was pulled lazily up in a content smile.

Dean's face broke in half as his smile ripped onto his face. He took two steps forward. Sliding his hands around Castiel's waist, he looked directly into Castiel's eyes.

_Ev'ry song you hear seems to say "Merry Christmas,_

After a second Dean brushed his lips softly to Cas', smiling.

They stood like that for a second before Cas wrapped his own arms around Deans neck.

Slowly Castiel started taking a step backwards and the forwards, he then started to take a step diagonally backwards.

_"May your New Year dreams come true"_

"Cas, what're you doing?" Dean said. He found it odd, was Castiel uncomfortable? Had Dean read the situation wrong?

"Is it not customary for people in love to dance to such music?" Castiel said, now the one perplexed.

_And this song of mine in three-quarter time,_

Dean chuckled. "Yes. Yes it is." Dean said as he stepped in close to Castiel, he started flowing with Castiel's previous movements.

_Wishes you and yours the same thing, too._

In sink they danced together their foreheads pressed against each other, eyes connected. Just content to be with the other.

* * *

**Merry Christmas every one! have a lovely day and New Year! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
